Chance
by Amatista
Summary: A short story involving the daughter of two of Mortal Kombat's greatest warriors. Raiden will keep an everwatchful eye over his protégé...


Sunlight gave no comfort out here. It almost seemed to be a joke as it shone upon the cold, gray stone of the grave markers. The cemetery was sparsely populated with tombstones, as only the warriors of the Earthrealm were honored in this place. Only the purest of hearts and souls would be remembered for eternity. Those who participated in Mortal Kombat, the ultimate battle for the fate of the world. Every battle has its price, however. The warriors knew this going into each tournament.

Two gravestones stood side by side, the only pair within the entire area. Both were large, engraved with onyx letters, which would not easily fade with time. They were only marked by the names **_John Carlton _**and **_Sonya Blade_**. Those who knew them already understood the immense impact they had had on the world. A chain of silver linked the stones together, a symbol to connect their lives in the spirit realm.

The fingers of a small hand stroked the letters of John Carlton's name sadly. She was the only one present here, and she preferred it that way. It had been a few years since she visited their graves, and the breaking of her heart began all over again. They had lost their lives in a tournament three years ago, sacrificing themselves in order for Earth to be free. The girl's last visit had been to watch them be buried. Put into the Earth. Shut away from light forever.

Gone...they were gone.

The pain would never go away; she had been aware of that since they died. So how could she stand feeling this way forever?

She touched the grass of Sonya Blade's grave. She remembered so many dreadful thoughts she had repeated to herself since their deaths. _I didn't want this for you...How is living without you going to make things easier for me? I can't go on! I'm going to rip his heart out if I ever see him! What if something happens to me? Where can I turn to? What happens now? I want to kill myself. If you're not here, then what's the point of going on? They will pay for this..._

It used to clutter her brain, made things loud and difficult to understand.

But now, she remained calm. Lucid. Much clarity in her mind. A new maturity shining within the depths of her eyes. Traits that could only be acquired with patience and time.

The source of these traits was present in the cemetery. Behind her stood a tall man robed in white. He kept watch over her as a protective guardian. In fact, he _was_ her protective guardian, now that Johnny and Sonya were gone.

He allowed time for her to pay her respects.

"They are with you always, Jessica," Raiden said softly, a gentle rasp to his voice.

Jessica Carlton closed her eyes and sighed. "I prefer Jessie, remember?"

"Yes." His tone held some humor. She appreciated that. He did the same thing with her parents on a frequent basis. "You have grown much in gaining control of your emotions."

Despite his words, a tear escaped her eye. "It does still hurt."

"I understand. But you no longer allow it to master you, which could have been a dangerous weakness. You have learned much about yourself these past years." It was true. She had become a skilled fighter under the thunder god's instruction, and he was impressed with her determination and development. Her parents had disciplined her well in her youth. They had begun grooming her at an early age to take on the foes of the universe, knowing she, too, may have to fight in Mortal Kombat. Still, it would take more to become a tournament champion.

Both Raiden and Jessie knew this.

She was quiet for a time. Then, "Why did they have to die?"

"They died for you. They died to give you a chance to live."

It used to horrify her to hear him say such things; it used to make her think _she _was at fault for their deaths. Now, she just clenched her hands into fists, an action that made her solid biceps very apparent. "I didn't want this."

"It was not your destiny to choose."

She mentally willed him to speak no more, predicting exactly what his next words would be:_ Every man is responsible for his own destiny_. She had heard him say it so many times in her life, and did not need it repeated. Thankfully, he did not voice it aloud.

"There is a chance to bring them back, right?" She was hopeful, but cautiously hopeful. Her tone had been very even.

He chose his words carefully. "The chance is real, Jessie, but do not let that be your primary motive, or you will lose. You are fighting--"

"For the fate of the world, first and foremost," she interrupted. "I haven't forgotten, Raiden. You have taught me well."

He nodded in approval. Very good, he thought. At least she is a little less stubborn than Sonya was. "The temptation is strong, but I know you will follow through with what is right."

"I won't fail you," she promised.

"I only ask that you do not fail yourself." He had a memory of her as a small child, and a great sense of protectiveness threatened to overtake his mind. She was Johnny and Sonya's daughter. He had basically been her godfather since she was born. Jessica Carlton, who took the stage name "Jessie Cage" during matches, representing her father proudly. Little Jessie, who resembled her mother so much, right down to an often fiery temper, and an "I-can-take-care-of-myself" attitude. Jessie. He had promised to watch over her always. To lose her would be equivalent to the loss of his own child.

However, he managed to focus his energy on her present state. She was sixteen now, and quite capable of making her own choices. The calmness she displayed proved how far she had come in her mental development. That would be most important of all, since Shang Tsung had a fondness for playing mind games.

Sometimes, he hated having to be the rational one. "The rules of Mortal Kombat do not allow you to participate unless you are eighteen years of age. This I have known since the beginning of time. However, Shang Tsung has decided to give rare exception to your case, due to your...intriguing family background."

"I'll bet he has," she muttered calmly, recalling stories from both Mother and Father. She also held an acute rage towards the sorcerer, knowing it was he who murdered her parents. The bastard enslaved their souls, and she was determined to free them from his grasp. Rage...Raiden had given her the wisdom and guidance to contain such a powerful emotion, no matter how much she wished to succumb to its will. She would be ready to face any adversary.

She finally stood, turning to face her mentor as he continued to speak.

"You must know in your heart that you are ready for this. You are aware that you, too, could lose your life in this battle." It was not a question.

But she was looking at him with clear blue eyes. "I am aware, Raiden."

"Are you still willing to compete in Mortal Kombat?"

There was no hesitation from the girl. "I am."

Deep down, Raiden knew her answer was truthful, and he was pleased. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The Outer Realms await us, then. Are you ready, Jessica?"

"Wait..." She turned back to the markers, taking a long, slow breath into her lungs. I love you, Mom and Dad. I will not fail Earth, she silently vowed.

Turning back to Raiden, she grasped his hand. It felt warm. "It's time. I am ready."

The god gave an approving look and draped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the warriors' resting-place.

The spirits of Earth respected her choice.

It was Jessie's time to fight.


End file.
